


Symbiotic // Parasitic

by Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay



Series: Web of Fragments [5]
Category: Avalon: Web of Magic - Rachel Roberts
Genre: Adriane Charday will fight you irl, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Y i k e s, a moderate quantity of stabbing, forced kissing you could call sexual assault, got possessed by a shadow abomination, halloween fic, hella dark even for me, she'll fight everybody in this arby's, that's rough buddy, written October 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay/pseuds/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay
Summary: In a taped police confession, a member of the Cool Dude Posse explains how getting possessed by an eldritch shadow entity really, really sucks.
Relationships: Adriane Charday/Joey Micetti (one-sided), Adriane Charday/Zach, Cool Dude Posse
Series: Web of Fragments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728790
Kudos: 1





	Symbiotic // Parasitic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Bloody Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614890) by Lithium Eyes. 



> Big ol' trigger warning on this one folks. 
> 
> Remix of sorts of an ancient fic from 2004.
> 
> Imported from my awom one-shot anthology "Web of Fragments" on FFN -- because these fics may be old af, but don't deserve to languish on that hellsite for all eternity. Originally written on October 12th, 2010. Enjoy?

There's something in those woods.

I didn't mean to do it. I didn't _want_ to do it. I didn't even want to be there, but Kyle and Marcus dared me to stay at Ravenswood all night. It's just our dumb summer tradition: every Saturday, whoever does a dare gets to dare someone else the next week. I wasn't even going through with it—lasted until sunset, got bored, and left for home when it started to storm.

Something followed me through the woods. At first, I thought it was just leaves shaking in gusts of wind, electrified with clouds green and churning in the dying daylight. But it wasn't some presence in the sky—it crunched the ground behind the trees where I could only see a black blur of it, following next to my worn-out trail and getting closer, closer. I guessed it was Adriane's black wolf. He's friendly, but I picked up the pace as the thunder growled louder and my hair stuck up with static. A bad storm was coming.

I was almost to the manor field when, for a split second, I saw the thing's eyes.

Two yellow goat eyes stared into me through black boxes that I can't even call pupils—they were voids. People say that eyes are the window on the soul, but this thing…there was nothing behind that frozen emptiness. It would've swallowed me whole in an instant. I don't believe in the devil. Even now, I don't know what or why, but I knew that that thing was fucking horrific—those dead eyes.

I bolted. I ran faster than I'd ever run before. Spikes of pain shot up my legs as feet pounded dirt at all the wrong angles. The first raindrops stung my face. None of that mattered. Footsteps, breathing and the thunder all clashed together; I couldn't hear if it was behind me.

Just as the trail ended, I saw _her_ half a field away and silhouetted against the dimming stormy sky. She was unmistakable: tall and twiggy with glossy black hair. She didn't see me. Standing with his arms around her, kissing her—it was _him_.

Something hard struck my toe and wrenched back my foot, pelting me head-forward into the dirt. It's funny how big rocks appear whenever a pretty girl distracts you, even for half a second. I lay sprawled on the ground with all breath and thoughts knocked out of me.

It caught me—stabbed my back with a thousand icicles and froze my lungs so I couldn't scream. The emptiness engulfed me as I numbed everywhere at once.

That thing made me do it! I'm not crazy. I'm not jealous—well, maybe a little. She's gorgeous and I've liked her for years and that guy is awkward with a capital-A, but he's good to her. I always figured that when she got tired of him, she'd have me, her loyal friend since eighth grade….

But the moment it sank its claws into me, I hated them. She was _mine_. He stole her from me. She left me for him. I couldn't just let them rub my face in the dirt—I'm nobody's doormat bitch.

Memories are sketchy after that. Of course, you don't believe me, but you have all your CSI shit anyway. What I say doesn't matter.

I remember Adriane's dark kitchen with a drawer of glinting knives.

I remember tracking him through the preserve, guided by only snapshots in the lightning with thunder so loud he didn't hear me coming.

I remember the rain washing blood from my hands.

I remember grabbing and kissing her quickly in the dark woods, before she realized that I wasn't him. She shoved me away. I grabbed my knife.

You said that I wasn't hit by lightning: I was crushed by a tree that was hit by lightning. Nothing else explains the injuries. I kind of remember that—a flash of gold and silver light, hearing the cracks of bark, branches, and bones.

You said he's still alive? I'm glad. You don't believe that either, but it's true. I don't hate him. I never wanted to hurt him. I'd tell her that I'm sorry, but she'll never forgive me anyway.

When you find that thing, you'll know why I did it. It's symbiotic—eats your soul, feeds your hate. It'll make you do the same. Can't you feel it? You can lock me up forever, but it won't stop.

There's still something in those woods.


End file.
